Most Wanted
by INoahGuy
Summary: Modern AU. Nico Robin is about to die when a mysterious boy literally drops in. What happens when this boy is actually Monkey D. Luffy, a wanted criminal, who has also lost all of his memory.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought of this in a few minutes ago. I don't know if it'll be good, but who cares.**

I guess they call it a dead end for a reason. Nico Robin turned into the alleyway to escape her pursuer, a bounty hunter, but found that it ended. No escape. She had been wanted every since she was eight years old. She could read a dead language that could be used to find weapons of mass destruction. Obviously this sounded appealing to many sadistic people, hoping to destroy the world. A good thing was that people needed her alive, but with the government, some say it would be better to die.

Anyway, back to the point. She was trapped. Around her were tall buildings, at least 25 feet high. She couldn't climb out. The alley wasn't very wide, and she couldn't fight her way out. The only thing she could do was give up. That is, until she head a voice. Somebody was screaming. She looked around the alley and saw no one, except an also confused bounty hunter. She didn't think to look up, and that's where that voice was coming from. The bearer of the voice collided with the bounty hunter, head on head, probably cracking both of their skulls.

Robin looked over and sure enough blood was pouring from the bounty hunters head. She looked over to the other one. He was fine, physically at least. He wasn't bleeding miraculously. She looked up. Above her were only the high roofs, no windows or holes in the walls. It was really amazing, surviving at least a twenty foot drop, headbutting someones skull on the way down, and not bleeding.

She realized she was being too optimistic. For all she knew, her mysterious savior could be dead. She walked over to the body. It was a boy with a muscular but lean. He had black hair, and a scar under his left eye. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and blue jeans. He had a straw hat, hanging off his neck by a string. He looked young, maybe around 18.

She checked his pulse, and was surprised to find out he was still alive. She didn't just want to leave him here, like she would do with anyone else. He did save her, even if by accident. She felt a strange obligation to help this boy, so she picked him up and slung him over her shoulder. She was strong, even though she was so skinny. She had gained strength and wisdom through doing odd jobs, joining gangs, and wandering the streets. She started running when she was eight, and she was thirty now. Most people would be driven insane from just wandering for so long.

She signaled a taxi. She got in and put the boy next to her and told the driver her address. It was odd, this boy looked familiar from somewhere, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She stole another glance at him. It annoyed her, but she just couldn't remember where she knew him from. The cab coasted to a stop as the driver announced that they reached their destination. Robin handed the driver some money, picked up the boy, and proceeded to walk up the path to her apartment.

Her apartment wasn't anything impressive. You had to walk down a path to get to it. It was pretty secluded, good for a criminal. It was just your average brick building. Three floors high. Six apartments on each floor. Robin walked through the lobby, past Viola, one of the other tenants.

She got into the elevator. She lived on the third floor, room 17. She got off the elevator and walked past a tenant who lived next to her, Trafalgar Law. He waved to her, which she replied to with a smile. After she walked by him, Law got to catch a glance at who Robin had slung over her shoulder, and when he saw who he was his jaw dropped, unknown to Robin.

Robin put her hand into her pocket took out her key and unlocked her door. Law got up to tell her about who she had thrown over her shoulder, but was too late, for Robin was already in her room. "Well..." Law thought "shes in for a surprise later".

Robin laid the boy down on her couch. She walked into her kitchen and opened the fridge. Chicken? No. Bacon? No. Steak? Why not. Robin didn't know why she had so much meat in her fridge. She guessed she liked to stock up so she wouldn't have to go to the store. She was a bit anti-social. She put on grill she had on her balcony, which connected to her kitchen by a sliding glass door. She sat down in her living room on a chair next to the boy. She had nothing else to do besides read the newspaper so that's what she did.

The headlines? Monkey D. Luffy strikes again. That's a name shes familiar with. Monkey D. Luffy was the leader of a gang that she couldn't quite remember the name of. All you'd see in the paper now was Monkey D. Luffy. He kept doing suicidal things for people he'd just met and managing to survive them. He interested Robin. Apparently, his gang had just pulled off a major bank heist. There had to be something else going on. The government censored what they didn't want to get out but, in the underground you hear the truth.

The Strawhats always have a reason for doing what there doing. She heard on multiple occasions, Monkey D. Luffy claimed to have only started a gang to be free, to not have to follow laws.

She read a bit more about the robbery. Apparently, Monkey D. Luffy had been separated from the rest of his gang while escaping. Monkey D. Luffy nor anyone from the rest of his gang had been caught yet. She looked down at a picture of Monkey D. Luffy holding a gun, charging into the bank. Then it hit her. She looked up. That man with a gun was now lying on her couch.

**And that's that. Hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing this one. I will try to get another one out shortly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Plot twist: I'm not dead**

Blood was splattered all over the walls. His hands were covered in blood along with the corpse lying on the ground next to him. What happened? What had he done?

Luffy jolted up, drenched in a cold sweat. He looked around and realized didn't know where he was. He was in a room he had never seen before. He tried to think back, but he realized he didn't remember anything. Last thing he remembered seemed so long ago, leaving his family for the city life. He felt like he had been asleep for many years. His head ached. He couldn't remember anything.

And then there was Nico Robin. Only seconds ago she had found out the boy who was on her couch was on of the most wanted criminals in the world, Monkey D. Luffy. She was terrified to say the least, but as always she kept her cool.

Luffy rubbed his head then smelled food. Specifically meat, his favorite food. He got up and walked towards the smell. He then saw a lady. "Are you cooking meat" he asked her. Robin just stared at him for a second before absently nodding, partly because she was still in shock. "Give me some" Luffy asked. Just then Luffy remembered a minor detail. Just a fragment of the past. This detail? Manners.

"Oh wait sorry. Please give me some." Luffy asked her. Robin instantly regain her composure. "Just sit over there. The food will be done in a minute" Robin replied pointing to a small table in the middle of her apartment.

"So... Where is this? And how did get here." Luffy asks after sitting down at the table. Robin, sitting down on the other end of the table, replied "After you fell from that roof I took you here. That's all I know". Luffy just gave her a blank stare. He finally said "Wh-what do you mean fell off a roof? I have no idea where I am. I can't remember anything."

Robin realized that you couldn't fall off a roof head first without injuries. You may not see them, but they're there. She started from the beginning explaining his story. "This is Paradise City, the second biggest city's new the world next to New World city. Your Monkey D. Luffy, the owner of an infamous gang called the Strawhats. Your one of the most wanted people in this city". When she finished Luffy just looked like he found out he was adopted. It was too much information to take in.

Robin heard a knock on her door. Luffy looked too shocked to move anytime soon, so she just went to answer it. It was Law. "So, found out who your guest is?" He asked with a grin on his face. Robin sighed, then gave him a glare " You could have told me". Law laughed "Yeah I could have but what's the fun in that". "You son of a bitch" Robin mumbled, slamming the door in his face.

Robin served Luffy the steak, which he devoured in less then thirty seconds flat. Robin sat down and took much longer, to Luffy's dismay. He wanted to ask her questions, find out about his past life, but Robin wouldn't talk while eating, and she was a slow eater too. This fortunately gave Luffy lots of time to think. To try to remember. Unfortunately, thinking made his head hurt. Head. Hats go on heads. Luffy has a hat. Luffy doesn't have a hat right now. "MY HAT" Luffy screamed suddenly, making Robin jump. "Bye Robin got to go find my hat" and before she could stop him Luffy was already out the door.

He didn't know where he was going. All he could think about was finding his precious straw hat. The one shanks gave to him. Robin mentioned something about an alley, so he ran through every alley he found, trying to locate his treasure. He finally found it in a dark alleyway. It must have have slipped off when Robin carried him. He pick it up and put it on it rightful place, his head.

Luffy felt a cold metal being pressers against the side of his head. It was a gun.

"Well what do we have here. If it isn't Monkey D Luffy" said a voice. Luffy turned his head a little to see a man with clown make-up on. "Remember when you turned in all of my crew and almost killed me? Well it time for revenge"

Luffy had no idea what was going on. Some instincts inside him took over. Adrenaline fueled his every movement. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. He quickly turned around and grabbed the gun. Right as the clown man pulled the trigger Luffy forced the gun up, causing the bullet to miss his head. He brought up his foot and kicked the stranger man in the guts.

The clowns grip on the gun loosened so Luffy took advantage and yanked it out of the mans grasp. Luffy aimed at the mans leg and pulled the trigger twice before he realized what he was doing.

He look at the man squirming on the ground, blood pouring out of his leg. Luffy dropped the gun. He felt like he was going to throw up. What had come over him? Police sirens approaching told Luffy he had to make a getaway. But Luffy couldn't think straight and when he realized he had to go the alley was already filling up with cops, shouting at him to freeze and put his hands up.

Luffy's instincts kicked in again. Behind him was a door into one of the buildings. He rammed into it with all of his might, breaking it open. He kept running until he got out the other end of the building. Cars flew by as he ran across the road. He just kept running. Eventually when he thought he got rid of the police, he ran back to Robin's apartment. The sun was setting and Luffy was sweating and dehydrated when he got to Robin's place. He knocked on Robin's door. She opened the door and Luffy just walks in, gulps down a bottle of water, and drops down on the couch, sound asleep. Robin closed the door, looks at him, and smiles "Huh I don't recall inviting you in.".

Hope you like it. I wrote it at 4A.M. It took me 2 hours


End file.
